Even Better At Night
by His Keno Waitress
Summary: Instead of skipping, Ash and Spence went to school the day of the lockdown. It's Clay that Spencer first talks to about her sexuality. The beach will have a whole new meaning to Ashley.
1. Peace and Prison

Even Better At Night

Chapter 1: Locked In

Setting: Day of the lock-down.

* * *

"Spence! You'd better hurry up, I'm leaving in five minutes!" Glen called up the stairs to his younger sister's room.

Spencer let out a sigh as she gave up on putting together an amazing outfit. She grabbed a teeshirt off her bed and pulled it over her head before lying down. The song playing from her stereo was ending and she could suddenly hear her name being said from outside.

Walking over to the window, Spencer recognized the voice to be Ashley's. Spencer leaned out and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, let me give you a ride this morning," Ashley insisted, squinting against 8 AM sun.

"Alright, give me three minutes. I have to grab my stuff. I'll meet you out front," Spencer told her before disappearing into her room again. She picked her bag up off the floor and proceeded downstairs.

"Ash is going to give me a ride this morning," Spencer told Glen and her mom as she walked towards the door. Mrs. Carlin's smile dropped to a small, displeased frown at the news.

"Okay, we'll see you after school then," Glen called on behalf of Clay and himself.

* * *

Spencer squinted out the window as she and Ashley drove past the Californian beach. "It's so beautiful," she commented quietly.

"Yeah, it is," Ashley agreed. "You should see it at night, though. It's even better then." She flashed a smile towards Spencer who returned it just as enthusiastically.

Spencer began to laugh when she looked back towards Ashley. She was trying to dance to the song playing over the radio.

"Wow, you are a dork," Spencer told her.

"What? Oh, come on, it's a fun song!" Ashley tried to defend herself.

Spencer just smiled and in a moment joined in the dancing attempt.

Ashley pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later, both girls still dancing in their seats. After going to their lockers, they sat down at one of the tables and began making plans for the weekend.

"There's a show by a local band Friday night. We could go to that," Ashley suggested.

Amongst the voices of other students, a faint buzz began to grow louder.

"Oh, shit," Ashley said quickly as she pulled Spencer up from her seat. Dragging her by the wrist, she guided Spencer into the nearest classroom.

As they walked through the class' threshold Spencer found her voice through her confusion. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Lock down," Ashley simply replied. Seeing the confused look on her friend's face, she continued. "We get them every so often. Some person trying to get attention calls in a bomb threat or brings a gun or does something else completely stupid. Then we get stuck in some classroom for the day. No fun at all."

"Oh. I should probably call my dad then." Spencer pulled out her phone. "Hey, it's me. We've gone into lockdown at school. That's all I know." There was a pause. "No, I don't know where they are. I'm sure they're fine though. I have to go now, love you, Dad." She hung up the phone. "So what happens after lockdown ends?"

"They just release us for the day. Considering these usually last for a while, they figure there's no point in sending us to remaining classes. It sucks when they run over past last period. They'll hold us in the classes until they've caught whoever did what. Which can mean being in here for an hour or until two hours after school is over."

Spencer let out a sigh after Ashley finished her explination. Not wanting to stand forever, she went over to the back table and sat down. Ashley followed directly behind her.

For the next hour they talked about their weekend plans. Friday night they would go see the local band perform and then Saturday they would just hang out at Ashley's house.

After finalizing plans, the two girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Ashley fell asleep after half an hour of silence.

Spencer smiled when she noticed her best friend was snoring quietly. She layed her head on her arms and watched her best friend. She had looked at Ashley plenty of times before, but never studied her face like she was now. The brunette's face was strong, determined; but there was a sign of pain in it. A sign that she had been hurt too many times in her past.

Spencer slowly shifted her hand so that it was on top of Ashley's.

Ashley's lips formed a small smile.

Spencer closed her eyes and hoped that they could stay in this peaceful classroom prison for as long as possible.

Fifteen minutes later, Spencer's hopes were broken. The principal's voice came over the loud speaker, " Today's lockdown is over. All students are to report to their first hour and continue the day. Teachers, a new schedule will be delievered to your class in the next twenty minutes. The day will continue with shortened class periods and end at the regular release time. Thank you."

Spencer raised her head up off the table and looked at Ashley, who was still sleeping. She woke her friend up and explained what the principal had announced.

"This is lame. Half the day is gone and they're making us go to classes!" Ashley complained, as she checked her watch. She and Spencer were walking to their homeroom classes. Pushing through the last few students, they reached where they would split up.

Spencer hugged her best friend and told her goodbye. "I have to get a ride home with Glen tonight, so I'll call you later," she told Ashley before walking into her class.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this is short. I'm not great at writing long chapters. Review, please! Feedback is always great. I apologize for spelling errors, etc. I don't have word on my computer. 


	2. Secrets and Stones

Even Better At Night

Chapter 2: Secrets and Stones

Setting: Thursday After the Lockdown

Queen of Vixens: Thank you, very much.

NatitaluvsSmV: Thank you, too.

Ashley was laying in her bed, trying to concentrate on the chemistry homework that sat in front of her. She scratched out an equation from her notebook, and started over. As hard as she was trying, Ashley couldn't focus on her work.

She sat up and leaned back against her pillows. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander freely and it soon landed on Spencer Carlin.

Ashley contemplated just how often she thought about her best friend. _This person. This girl. This perfection, _were the words that spun themselves inside the brunette's head. Soon, they were on her lips. On the margin of her notes.

A smile of content replaced the words on Ashley's lips.

Spencer stood unsure outside Clay's room. Softly, her knuckles tapped on the door.

"Come in," Clay's gentle voice permitted. "Oh, hey, Spence. What's up?" He asked as his younger sister entered.

"I need to talk to someone. In confidence." Spencer added the last bit after thinking a moment.

"You can talk to me, I'm always here," Clay assured her.

"Thanks," Spencer said quietly as she made her way to his bed. "Clay, I'm confused about some...stuff." She didn't want to give it away right off the start.

"Is it homework? I can always help you there," he inquired confidently.

"No, it's probably as far from school as you can get," Spencer told him. His smile dropped slightly. "I'm confused about my sexuality."

Clay was shocked. "What do you mean? Do you think you like girls?"

Spencer was looking down at her socked feet. Clay could barely hear the nearly silent, "Yes," that she muttered.

Clay put his arm around Spencer. "I'm not sure if I can help you much, but I'm always here to talk to. I promise you that much." Clay paused a moment. If you don't mind me asking, why do you think you like girls?"

"Because when I look at Ashley, I see myself with her. Not as a friend, but as so much more. It's hard to explain. I'm not sure if it's just Ashley or all girls I have a thing for, but I can't deny that it's there." After explaining, Spencer was beginning to cry.

"Don't cry, it's okay." Clay pulled his sister into a hug. "I'm glad you came to me, it makes me feel really great. Thank you."

"Clay," Spencer began through slow, deep breaths, "can you promise me you won't tell anyone? Especially Mom or Dad?"

"I promise. If I tell them before you do, then I hope I get what I deserve."  
Spencer smiled as she hugged Clay one last time. Standing up she said, "Thank you," one last time and left his room.

A few minutes later, Glen walked into Clay's room.

"Did I hear Spencer crying?"

Clay wasn't going to lie. "Yeah," he replied.

"Why? Was it Aiden? I swear to God, if it was Aiden who made her cry, I'll make him feel just as bad." Glen's face began to get angrier.

"No, it wasn't Aiden," Clay told him, rolling his eyes. "Stop looking for reasons to kick his butt."

"I'm not! I just...I...just...Why was Spencer crying?" Glen asked, unable to defend himself.

"She came to me in confidence, I'm not going to break that."

"Oh, alright." Glen knew there was no reason to argue. Clay wouldn't break any promise or agreement he made.

Spencer woke up suddenly. She looked at her digital clock, next to the bed. It read "12:17" in bold, red letters. She let out a sigh as she pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to her dresser where she had a glass of water. Taking a drink, she heard the noise that awoke her. A slight tap at the window, then another on the ground.

Spencer walked over to the window and saw Ashley outside in her swimsuit. In the brunette's hand were pebbles. Spencer let out a quiet giggle at the thought of Ashley throwing rocks at her window.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer inquired, keeping her voice down.

"Do you want to see beauty?" Ashley replied. _It won't get much better than what I'm looking at. _

Spencer tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'd like that." _As long as you're there, too._

"Get dressed then." Ashley called up softly.

Spencer quickly changed into her bikini and quietly started down the stairs.

Ashley met her outside the front door. "I parked a few houses down, to avoid waking your parents up."

"Alright, let's go."

Ashley grabbed Spencer by the wrist and led her down the street to her car.

"Where are we going anyways?" Spencer asked after a minute in the car.

"The beach."


	3. Lights And Lusts

Even Better At Night

Chapter 3: Lights and Lusts

Setting: Early Friday Morning

* * *

NatitaluvsSmV: I'm glad you liked that she talked to Clay first. I believe that if she were to talk about it to anyone in her family, it would be Clay. He's just really great like that.

Krissy155: I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Spencer rolled her window down. The midnight breeze shocked her at first, but in a moment's time, it felt great to her. She yawned and caught Ashley's attention.

"Sorry, I woke you up," Ashley apologized. "The beach at night is amazing though. I just have to take you." She smiled at her best friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just get you back for waking me up." Spencer yawned again. "Can you do me one favor, though?"

"Of course," Ashley replied.

"Don't let me drown because I fall asleep."

Ashley laughed and nodded her head.

The beach was completely deserted. Ashley smiled. _This only makes it better,_ she thought. _I can be alone with Spencer._

Spencer stepped onto the sand. Looking out to the water, she saw the lights of Los Angeles reflected into the gentle waves. She took a few steps towards the ocean, and looked back at Ashley. Smiling she started to quicken her pace. Ashley followed behind her.

As soon as they were both in the water, they started a water fight. For ten minutes, the two best friends playfully splashed through the water. Finally tired out, they sat up along the edge of the water, just so their legs were covered immersed.

"I've only slept for two hours, and I'm so energized. You give me energy, Ash." Spencer commented as the small waves broke against their stomachs.

"I haven't slept at all, and you give me all my energy." Ashley told her. "I haven't slept much since we first met," she added, too quiet for Spencer to hear though.

"I want to go stand in the lights," Spencer requested.

Ashley simply got up and began walked into deeper water. Spencer stood up and caught up to Ashley. The two girls walked into the ocean until it reached mid-torso. Each of their movements caused ripples in the reflection of lights. Spencer shivered slightly.

Ashley took a deep breath. "It's beautiful, you know? Something as simple as a reflection and it's breathtaking. It's hard to imagine it getting any better. But it can. Because one thing can come in and make ripples, small as ever, and spread it out." Ashley moved her hand lightly through the water. Ripples shattered the glass-like reflection, causing it to bend and curve. "And that changes everything, making the most beautiful of things appear impossibly gorgeous," Ashley explained in the softest, quietest of voices. "And you've done this to L.A."

Spencer smiled, her teeth chattering. "It's not just me. It's you, too. This city of smog and cars and stereotypes would never be amazing as it is without you, Ash."

Spencer moved closer to Ashley and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's shoulders. Spencer looked into Ashley's face, and seen that the brunette had the most shy of smiles on her lips. Spencer slowly pressed her lips against Ashley's. After a moment, Spencer pulled away.

"How do you know if you're gay?" she asked quietly.

"You just do, you can't really explain it," Ashley answered.

"Because I think I am," Spencer told her.

Ashley leaned into Spencer and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry this chapter is so short. Consider this the first half of the third chapter. The next part will make up the second half because it takes place hours after this one does. I just don't have all my ideas sorted out yet for that one, making me unable to write it. Please review! 


	4. Cereal and Sunrises

Even Better At Night

Chapter 3.5/4: Cereal and Sunrises

Setting: Around four A.M. On Friday Morning.

* * *

Braziliangirl125: I'm glad you like it. Dragging Spencer to the beach just seems like something Ashley would do.

PersephonesNauticalNun: It is cute, isn't it?

Queen Latifah-Missy Elliot14: Thanks for the triple compliment. I hope I continue to be worthy of it.

NatitaluvsSmV: Spashley fluff is great, isn't it? Any kind of fluff is!

Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, please!

* * *

Ashley and Spencer were back in the car. The seats were reclined into their lowest positions. The two girls were sitting, staring at the ceiling in the most comfortable silence either had ever experienced. They had slept for an hour or two. They held hands in between the seats.

"There's one more really beautiful thing I have to show you," Ashley told Spencer. "We have about an hour and half before, though."

"I'd love to see it, but I have to go home first, or else they'll think I've run away or been kidnapped or something. I'll tell Clay that I'm with you. He can think up what to tell my parents when everyone is up," Spencer explained.

"Alright. Let's go," Ashley decided as she adjusted her seat back up. She turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. In a few minutes, she pulled up to Spencer's house.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Spencer promised. She squeezed Ashley's hand, which she held the entire drive from the beach, before stepping out of the car.

Spencer quietly crept up the stairs and entered her brothers room. She sat down on her knees, next to his bed and tapped on his shoulder. Clay was a heavy sleeper, so it took many attempts within a few minutes to wake him.

"What's up, Spence?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I've been out with Ashley since midnight, and I'm leaving again after I talk to you. I need you to tell Mom and Dad that Ashley gave me a ride to school because I had to redo a chemistry lab."

"Are you two together now?" He asked, smiling for his sister's excitement.

"I think, I'm not sure. We kissed though," Spencer replied with a smile. "Ashley's waiting for me, I have to grab my clothes and things for school. I'll see you at school. Thanks." She kissed her brother on the cheek before leaving his room.

Before going back out to the car, Spencer went to her room and grabbed her school bag, a shirt, and a pair of jeans for later that day.

She quickly went back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she noticed that someone was sleeping on the couch. She recognized the body to be her father. She didn't want to think about why her dad would be downstairs instead of in his room. She would deal with that later.

_It's been over five minutes, Spencer. Come back any time now,_ Ashley thought. She was eager, and she was well aware of it. All her strength was used in resisting the temptation of honking the car's horn at Spencer. After a few more minutes of waiting, Spencer was closing the door to her house.

"It's about time," Ashley said in a sarcastic voice as Spencer entered the car.

"You know, you're mouth has better uses then that," the blonde teased, before quickly kissing Ashley. "So, where are we off to now?"

"The second best view in L.A.," Ashley answered. "Make out point!"

"Oh, that's classy, Ash. We're not even official, and you're taking me there," Spencer joked.

"We're not going to act like horny little teenagers. Have a little more confidence in me, jerk. We're going to watch the sun rise," Ashley reassured her.

The two girls drove in silence through the city. They're hands lay on the center console, fingers entwined. Spencer absentmindedly began moving her thumb back and forth over the back of Ashley's hand.

After half an hour in the car, Spencer and Ashley were perched over the city. Ashley grabbed a bag out of the backseat before getting out. Spencer exited the vehicle after her.

Ashley pulled a blanket out of the back pack and spread it across the top of her car. She placed the bag on top, also, before climbing up onto the hood. Spencer smiled as Ashley offered a hand to help her up. Spencer took it, and climbed up next to her.

They lay down next to one another on the blanket. Ashley pulled the bag towards her and pulled a box of cereal out.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I thought it up during sixth hour," Ashley told her, honestly. She handed the box to Spencer, who took it gratefully.

"Trix! These are my favorite!" the blonde exclaimed. She recognized the box in the dim light coming from a street lamp behind them.

"I know," Ashley claimed. "I didn't want you to go to school, hungry, either."

Spencer leaned towards Ashley a gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She then thrust her hand into the cereal box. She munched happily on the cereal. After a few handfuls of Trix, Spencer asked, "So, what are we?"

"What do you want to be?" Ashley replied with a question.

"Yours," Spencer told her.

"Then, you are. And I can be yours. We're official. Now this ground is fair game for me to take you after a cheap date," Ashley explained with a smile.

"Better than a cheap motel room," Spencer joked back. "What else do you have in that bag of yours?"

"Er, my watch, some clothes, my iPod, my phone, and my camera," Ashley listed items off as she dug through the bag. She pulled out the mp3 player and digital camera, quickly snapping a picture of Spencer.

"Hey! You have to tell me before you do that. I don't want to look stupid in any of those!"

"Aw, you'll never looked stupid. At leat not very," Ashley added the last sentence with a giggle.

Ashley then handed Spencer one of the headphones to her iPod and placed the other in her own ear. The couple listened to music for a while as they ate more cereal and waited for the sun to come up.

Spencer had her head laying against the blanket when the first rays of light started to show. Ashley squeezed her hand and pointed towards the east.

The sky radiated pink in the east and bled into a light purple at the west. Orange streaks spread across the pink announcing the sun's arrival.

"It's so beautiful," Spencer whispered.

"It is. I can't believe this is my first time seeing it from this point. I should have came here before," Ashley said. "I'm glad I waited to, though. You make it so much better."

Ashley moved closer to Spencer before kissing her firmly on the lips. This kiss was much more passionate than the few that they had shared before.

After the kiss ended and the sun was completely up, Spencer told Ashley, "Thank you. For this morning, for everything."

"It's the least I could do," Ashley replied.

After they got back into the car, Ashley looked at the clock. "We still have another two hours before school begins. What do you want to do?" she asked her new girlfriend.

"Even though I absolutely loved the Trix, I think we should go get breakfast," Spencer replied.

"Sounds good."

**

* * *

A/N: Woah, I didn't realize that this chapter would be so long. Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**

P.s.: Trix is my favorite cereal, so if you care to send me some via Internet, feel free!


	5. Apple Juice and Alibis

Even Better At Night

Chapter 5: Apple Juice and Alibis

Setting: Friday Morning (A lot happens this morning!)

Queen Latifah – Missy Elliot 14: I'm glad it's keeping up with your expectations! I hope it remains there.

MistyRiver17: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you feel better!

**A/N: **I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Ashlee. I wasn't sure about what I should have some of the characters do, and had her read it. She told me that as far as Spencer coming out to everyone I should base it on my own story in certain ways. In a way, I owe Ashlee some credit for a bit of the upcoming story.

Ashley and Spencer were waiting at a red light on a somewhat busy street. They were headed for a small restaurant they both enjoyed for breakfast. Ashley's iPod was playing through the car speakers from a cassette adapter. "Everything I'm Not" by the Veronicas began to play. Ashley started to move her head to the music.

"I would have never expected you to like the Veronicas," Spencer admitted.

"Well, at first I thought they were a little overrated. Then I seen some pictures of them and decided to give them a second chance. They're as fun to listen to as they are gorgeous, which is saying a lot," Ashley confessed.

They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and stepped out of the car. Spencer clasped onto Ashley's hand and held on tight.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sort of nervous. This is will be my first time out in public as gay," Spencer explained.

"Don't worry, I'm here. And it's not that bad, we won't see anyone here that we know," Ashley reassured the blonde.

The two girls walked into the restaurant and sat themselves in a booth near the back. They stayed on the same side, making the table seem oddly empty. A waitress walked up and asked for their drink orders.

"Two orange juices," Spencer ordered before Ashley could protest. "Oh, what? Does somebody not like O.J.? You need your calcium. I'm not dating anyone with weak bones," she said jokingly after seeing the look on her girlfriend's face.

"I actually prefer apple juice in the morning, thank you very much," Ashley retorted. "Let's figure out what we want." She began looking through the menu, then passed it to Spencer. The waitress came back a few minutes later with their juices and took the orders for breakfast.

"Do you plan on telling people?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Yeah, I just don't know when," she replied.

"Well, I'll let you know one thing. As soon as you tell one person, besides Clay or myself, it's going to be around at least our entire class by the end of the week. So be careful," the brunette warned her.

The food was brought out a few minutes later. Ashley had gotten Belgian waffles with strawberries and Spencer had gotten French toast with hash browns. The two ate for a few minutes, then Spencer 'accidentally' bumped Ashley's elbow, causing her to smear strawberry and whipped cream on her cheek.

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that!"

"Really?" Spencer challenged.

The brunette took her finger and scooped up some whip cream.

"Oh, what are you doing...?" The words came too late, Ashley smeared the topping onto Spencer's cheek.

"Hey, you got a little food on your cheek there, Spence," Ashley felt it was necessary to point it out.

"I wonder how I'm going to get this off," the blonde wondered aloud. "Wait, I've got an idea." Spencer pulled out her napkin and was bringing it up to her face, when Ashley pulled her towards herself.

"I've got a better idea," she whispered into Spencer's ear before licking some of it off.

"That works," Spencer smiled, before taking her finger and wiping off some of the topping from Ashley's face. "Mm, you make this taste even better."

Ashley pulled Spencer into a deep kiss, forgetting about the food that sit in front of them.

A/N: This part takes place about the same time as the breakfast.

Clay's alarm clock began to buzz at 6:15. He smacked the off button as he threw his arm over the side of the bed. He pulled himself out of bed and headed to the shower. Half an hour later he was downstairs in the kitchen searching for cereal. He was eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, when Glen walked in.

"Where's Spence?" Glen asked.

"She had to make up a chem lab before school today," Clay would only lie for Spencer.

"School doesn't even start for another hour and half. You can't even get into any class room's this early. Whatever." He was too tired to argue with anything and just shrugged. "Did you hear a car last night?"

Clay hesitated for a moment. "No."

"Liar, you did, too. You wouldn't have waited to answer!" Glen accused.

"Alright, Spence left in the middle of the night to go hang with Ashley. I don't know where they went, though. You can't tell Mom and Dad," Clay confessed.

"I won't tell. I sure am jealous, though. I wish I got to hang out with a hot chick in the middle of the night," Glen said while laughing.

"Who is hanging out with girls at night?" the boys mother asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Aiden," Glen answered.

"Sean," Clay replied at the same moment.

"Aiden and and Sean are? Hm, I'm not sure if you guys should be hanging out with guys like that then," Paula told them.

"I do not hang out with Aiden Dennison. No way," Glen defended himself.

"Where's you sister?" Paula asked her sons.

"She had to make up a lab for her chemistry class. Aiden picked her up a few minutes ago," Clay explained.

"I didn't hear a car or anything pull up," Paula commented with a confused look on her face.

"You were in the shower," Glen said, picking up the story.

Paula nodded as she poured a mug of coffee. She left the room to finish getting prepared for work.

"That was close," Glen said.


	6. Confessions and Coincidences

Even Better At Night

Chapter 6: Confessions and Coincidences

Setting: After School on Friday

Thanks to all my reviewers!

"I'll pick you up at seven," Ashley told Spencer before she stepped out of the car.

Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand as she opened her door. "I can't kiss you, at least not here."

Ashley felt hurt, but she understood. She didn't want for anything to be out in the open until Spencer was ready for it. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand a little tighter and said goodbye. Sadly, she watched Spencer walk through the door and back to pretending.

"Spencer, come in here," Paula's voice called from the kitchen. "We need to talk."

"Mom, what are you doing home?" Spencer asked as she took a seat on a stool next to the island counter.

"The hospital was slow today, they let me out early," her mother answered. She sat at the table, sipping from a bottled water, still clad in her hospital scrubs. "Would you like to confess to anything, before we start?"

Spencer's heart stopped. _How did she find out? I just told Ashley today and I know Clay wouldn't betray me!_ The blonde looked around the kitchen, arched her eyebrows and simply stated, "No." After answering she took a deep breath.

"Really? Well, would you like to explain why I watched Ashley's car pull out of our driveway at 3:30 this morning?"

_Think, Spence, think. Lie, lie, lie! _"Ashley got into a fight with her mom and she couldn't sleep. She really needed someone to talk to. She texted me and asked me to come talk to her in the driveway."

Paula looked at her daughter with doubt. _She seems sincere, though. And Spencer is a good friend._ The mother couldn't help but believe her. "Alright, but next time, tell her you can't talk, I don't need her in my driveway at night."

Spencer smiled, but then remembered the figure on the couch. "Hey Mom, why was Dad on the couch last night? Shouldn't he have been in your bedroom?"

"Spence," her mother started as she stood up and walked over to her teenage daughter. "Your father and I, we love each other. But, lately things haven't been going so well. With me always at the hospital and him always at the office, we're both really exhausted. Sometimes, we try to talk and it just ends up in fighting."

Her mother's explanation brought no comfort to Spencer. "You aren't going to separate are you?"

"No."

Spencer doubted her mother was telling the truth though. There was something in the way her eyes looked as she talked.

Paula gave Spencer a hug before she walked out of the kitchen. Spencer remained on her seat, thinking about her parents. She thought about how much her life had changed since the move. Nothing was the same.

The doorbell rang and Glen ran down the stairs to answer it. It was Madison. "Hey, babe," he said, smoothly before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ready to go?" She asked after a few moments of kissing.

"Wait!" Spencer requested from the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Madison inquired with as much disgust as she could muster.

"Where are you guys going?" Spencer answered with a question.

"We're seeing some band play after we go to dinner," Glen told his sister.

"Is it Definition Plexus?"

"Yeah," Madison told her, sick of the questions.

"Oh, alright."

Glen and Madison walked out the door and Spencer quickly climbed the stairs to her room.

**A/N:** Definition Plexus is the name of my sister's boyfriend's band. You should check out their Myspace! Sorry this update took so long, I was having some writer's block and the such.


	7. Dumbstruck and Dancing

Even Better At Night

Chapter 7:Dumbstruck and Dancing

Setting: Friday night at the Venue. (Is the name of the club actually mentioned in the show?)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and those still to come!

* * *

Ashley hesitated before ringing the doorbell at the Carlin residence. She didn't understand if she was nervous or excited. It wasn't really a date they were about to go on, they had made plans for the night before they had actually become a couple. She heaved a sigh and pressed the button next to the door. Mrs. Carlin answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Carlin. How are you?" Ashley politely asked.

"I'm getting along. What about you?" Paula returned the question.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Is Spencer ready?"

"No, not yet. Come on in, you can go up to her room if you'd like," Spencer's mom told Ashley.

_Uh, wow. Since when is she nice to me? _Ashley wondered as she walked up the stairs to her girlfriend's room. She quietly walked into Spencer's room.

Spencer was standing in her closet, and didn't hear Ashley come in. She found out in a moment when Ashley wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her jawline.

"Hey," Spencer said quietly before turning around and kissing Ashley on the lips.

After a short kiss, Ashley sat down on Spencer's bed, waiting for her to finish getting ready. As soon as she was, the two girls left the house.

"Have fun!" Mr. Carlin called from the couch, where he was reading the paper.

Ashley started up the car and pulled out of the driveway before pulling kissing Spencer again. After a few moments, Spencer pulled away with a look of disappointment on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ashley quietly asked, a look of concern on her face.

"We can't kiss or anything at the club tonight. Glen and Madison are going to be there, too," Spencer explained. She looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"It's alright, I understand," Ashley assured her. She picked up one of Spencer's hands and entwined her fingers. She offered a sweet smile to the blonde, who returned it.

Glen and Madison were already dancing to the opening band when Ashley and Spencer arrived. Ashley began to release her grip on Spencer's hand, but the blonde tightened hers. Ashley looked at Spencer's face with her eyebrows arched in question. Spencer nodded her head and walked towards the bar.

"Can I get a water?" Spencer asked the bartender.

The bartender nodded and looked at Ashley.

"The same," Ashley responded. The barkeep walked away and returned in a few moments with two bottles of water. Spencer paid and they left the bar.

Ashley led the way to the dance floor where they searched for Glen and Madison. Within a few minutes, they found the couple who were dancing in a dirtier matter than Spencer would have liked to see.

Spencer tapped her brothers shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around, Spencer let go of Ashley's hand and gave her brother a hug.

"Hey!" she raised her voice so he could hear her over the music.

"Hey sis! Hey Ashley!" Glen winked as he greeted Ashley, who just rolled her eyes. Madison hit him on the arm for being an ass. "Remember that one girl, Kelly? She's here tonight."

"Thanks for the heads up, I know who to avoid now," Spencer told him.

"Why would you ignore her? She's hot!" Glen claimed. Madison hit him, again.

"You might want to watch it, Glen. Ms. Bitch over there is getting a little angry," Ashley finally came into the conversation.

"You better watch it yourself," Madison shot at Ashley.

"C'mon," Spencer grabbed Ashley by the wrist and dragged her towards the side of the floor. "Let's dance."

Spencer began to dance and Ashley joined in. After half an hour, Ashley dragged Spencer to the bathrooms. The two girls were standing against the far wall in the rest rooms, so they couldn't be seen when someone walked in.

"Why are we in here?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted to be alone," Ashley told her, before leaning in and kissing her.

"I need to use the rest room," Madison told Glen with a smile before walking off. She slowly opened the door to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and seen Ashley and Spencer kissing. She cleared her throat.

Ashley pulled away from kissing Spencer as she heard Madison clear her throat.

Madison looked at them for a moment before saying, "So, you are gay, Spencer."

Spencer was speechless, even if her voice would work, she didn't know what to say. Ashley was just as dumbstruck. They both just stared at Madison.

A few noises came out of Spencer's mouth, attempts at words. They were meaningless and incoherent.

Ashley found her voice. "Madison, I'm begging you, do not tell anyone what you saw."


	8. Promises and Plans

Even Better At Night

Chapter 8: Promises and Plans

Setting: the Venue

**

* * *

A/N: I sat down many times to write this chapter, but I've been having difficulties with getting it out. All my teachers gave a butt load of homework this week, also cutting down on time to write. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Madison was thinking, she wasn't sure what she should do. She could very easily ruin Spencer with this secret. She did want to get back at the blonde for leaving the cheer squad and herself, for Ashley. As for Ashley, it was known she was gay. This secret wouldn't humiliate her.

Spencer's heart was beating much quicker than normal. She had been caught. Everyone was going to know she was gay. Everyone. Her parents, Glen, everyone at school. This was not how she planned people to find out.

"Madison, please don't," Spencer finally managed to say.

Madison thought for a few more seconds. "I won't," she told the other two girls.

Ashley's lower jaw dropped. "What?" She wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I won't tell anyone," Madison repeated, slower.

"Thank you, so much," Spencer whispered gratefully.

"Why?" Ashley demanded, skeptical of this kind act.

"Because," Madison said, looking down towards her shoes.

"That isn't a reason," Ashley claimed.

Madison's voice became quiet. "I wasn't going to come out until at least one other girl did."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" She was confused now.

Ashley looked straight into Madison's eyes. "I knew it. I knew you weren't always bashing on me for no reason. You did it because you're gay, too."

"For once, you've actually figured something out," Madison said, giving Ashley a disgusted look. "You can't tell anyone about me, either. Or you're little secret gets out." She pointed at Spencer, glared at Ashley, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to stick around any longer," Spencer suggested.

"Alright, we can go to my house," Ashley told her.

The two left the club and drove to Ashley's house. When they arrived, they found the house empty. Spencer found a note on the kitchen counter. She read it out loud to Ashley: "Ashley - Carson and I are spending the weekend in Vegas. It was a last minute thing, that's why I didn't tell you. Have a good weekend. I'll be back on Tuesday - Mom."

"That's awesome, we have the whole house to ourselves this weekend!" Ashley exclaimed. She walked over to Spencer and gave her a kiss. After a few moments, Spencer pulled a way with an excited look on her face.

"What?" Ashley questioned.

"I've never thrown an actual party before, Ash," Spencer told her.

"Well, there's always times for firsts." Ashley said with a smile on her face, she said before pulling Spencer into another kiss.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning with a grin. She and Ashley had watched movies, listened to music, cuddled, made out, amongst several other activities the previous night. The real reason she was elated, however, was that she was going to throw a huge party that night.

Ashley was awakened by Spencer getting out of the bed. "Where are you going?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to start getting ready for the party, duh," Spencer replied.

"Mmk, I'm sleeping then," Ashley told the pillow.

Fifteen minutes later, Ashley was woken up again when Spencer walked out of Ashley's bedroom, clad in only a towel.

"Not a bad way to wake up, is it?" Spencer teased.

Ashley got out from under the covers and made her way over to Spencer. "Not really." She kissed her girlfriend before going into the bathroom for her own shower.

Ashley came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and got dressed. She did her hair and makeup as Spencer sat at her drum set, attempting to play them.

"Keep your day job, Spence," Ashley joked with a laugh.

"Hurry up, before I accidentally break these," Spencer retorted.

Ashley put the finishing touches on her appearance before grabbing the keys to her car. Spencer followed her out of the house.

"What all do we have to get?" Spencer asked as they drove through L.A.

"We're going to need a lot of drinks. We can manage all the non-alcoholic stuff, and I know who to call for the beer and booze." Ashley looked over quickly to see Spencer's reaction after mentioning alcohol.

"Alright, what else?" Spencer asked.

Ashley smiled when she seen that Spencer was willing to break some rules for the party. "We'll have to call for pizza. Basically, all we have to do is get the drinks, then invite everyone."

They pulled up to a grocery store and heading towards the cooler area. The girls filled two shopping carts with as many two liters of soda as possible.

They checked out and headed towards the mall, where they were bound to find some friends from school. The first people they recognized were a group of star athletes, including Aiden.

"Aiden!" Ashley called out. The boy turned and smiled when he recognized his friend. "Spence and I are throwing a huge party tonight at my house. You should come. Along with all of your buddies, too." She added as she looked around at the group of boys.

"I'll definitely be there. Can I invite anyone?"

"Yes, invite whoever you want," Spencer told him.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then," he told them before walking off.

Spencer and Ashley went back to the house and began putting anything breakable into safe places. Ashley found the key to her mother's bedroom and locked the door. She didn't want anyone doing anything in there. They called more people to invite and ordered pizza.

Around 7:30 Ashley's friend Craig showed up with his truck loaded. There were two kegs in the back and various bottles of liquor in the front. The three unloaded the vehicle and got it ready in the kitchen.

"How did you two meet?" Spencer asked.

"He was one of my mother's 'boyfriends.'" Ashley answered. "So far, he's the only one I've actually liked. Probably because he's 23, so he's the youngest, he's cool, and he hooks me up."

"Aw, thanks, Ash," Craig said.

"Why would you date her mom, she's like twenty years older than you?" Spencer inquired.

"My mom went through a wonderful stage of dating men that are way too young," Ashley replied.

"How did you two meet?" Craig asked the two girls.

"Ashley was my first friend when I moved here. And, she's my first girlfriend," Spencer told him, before kissing Ashley.

The doorbell rang, and Ashley answered it. It was Aiden and his friends.

"Hey guys, you're the first here," she greeted them.


End file.
